It is known that antibodies bind with antigens as part of the human disease defense system. Presently, antigens are detected by such techniques as immunofluorescence, immunoperoxidase, or enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), each of which then employs a microscope for visual detection of the target antigen. It is desirable to exploit the use of magnetic signaling technology to automate the detection of analytes, such as antigens, and to further apply this technology to the detection of any biological matter. Still further, it is important to ensure that the equipment utilized is reliable and accurate in the detection of analytes.